Release
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: This is a "missing scene" from my multi-chapter story "The Virus". Do Sam & Jack finally get that release they have for so long desired?


The Virus – Missing Scene

..

If she could have… she would have dragged him over to his tent the moment they had the okay from General Hammond… but for appearances sake they had stuck around for lunch. They had then snuck off for a 'walk' (make out session) and even returned for dinner. She was very proud of the amount of self-control she showed. Jack had found it much harder and every now and again he would whisper in her ear that they could just go find a quiet spot. She would shush him and pretend she had no interest in sneaking off, when really it took all she had to say _no_. So of course the moment Cassie and Daniel headed off to bed they all but ran to his tent.

"I can't believe the first time I get to make love to you is in a tent off-world." He began taking off his jacket and shook his head.

"I know," she whispered back. "And it means we have to be _quiet_!"

"I never pictured you being quiet…" He smirked and she raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not." She answered simply and shrugged off her own jacket. Her hands fell to the hem of her t-shirt but before she could pull it off his hands covered hers. They both sat on their knees facing each other, and she could see the hunger in his eyes, _oh_ how long they had waited for this moment.

"Let me…" He raised it slowly over her head and then tossed the shirt unceremoniously over his shoulder. She shivered as his eyes ran over her mostly naked upper body.

"Only fair…" She reached forward and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from her and removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him along with hers. She moved forward, her arms winding around his neck she pressed her body against his. The moment her bare skin touched his she felt a thrill run through her.

"As much as I like this… my knees aren't really…" She smirked and fell backwards so that she lay prone on his sleeping bag. She stretched her arms above her head and he all but threw himself over her. She wriggled beneath him but he pressed his hips hard against hers, all but immobilising her. His lips crashed down on hers and she moaned against them. She was incredibly wet already and feeling him hard against her thigh was not helping matters. She tried to get her hands between their bodies to undo the fly of his pants but he refused to move.

"No," he told her and shifted slightly, kissing his way along her collarbone until he reached her bra. He took the edge between his teeth and tugged lightly. She let out a giggle and lifted her upper body slightly so he could unclasp it. Once it was off his mouth went straight to her breasts. He sucked her hard nipples until her body was arching against his and when his lips moved upwards again she finally managed to wedge her hand between them and begin undoing his zip. He groaned as her hands brushed his erection through his pants. He helped her slide them off and then his lips returned to hers the moment he had kicked his pants away. She let her hands slide up his inner thighs until they reached him. She slid her hand down his length, and he accidentally bit her lip. She tasted blood but ignored it, focusing only on the fact that she needed him inside her. Now.

"Fuck," he whispered against her mouth. "This won't last long if you…" She let go of him, but only so that she could remove her own pants.

"I don't care," she whispered back.

"Sam," he growled out her name in a way that made her dizzy with desire. He helped her take off her panties, his fingers running along her inner thighs as they came back up. His fingers found her centre and she gasped. He covered her mouth with his free hand and looked behind him at the tent flap. "Shh," he whispered, turning back to her with an amused expression on his face. She felt her eyes glaze over as his fingers began alternating between sliding inside her and playing with her clit.

"In me." She whispered hoarsely. He ignored her and slid down her body until his head was about level with her knees. She whimpered softly at the loss of contact and her hands reached forward finding their way to his head.

"Not yet," he glanced up with a smirk before proceeding to kiss his way up her inner thighs making her hips buck involuntarily as he made his way closer… the moment his mouth was on her she felt herself give in completely. He licked and sucked and nibbled until she had a painful grip on his hair. It was only then that he reached up, gently removed her hands and slid himself back up her body. He captured her lips once more. She could taste herself on him and it made her wetter still.

The moment she felt his tip touch her entrance she moved herself up. _Yes, yes._ She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. He entered her slowly and he groaned his eyes rolling upwards. Once she had grown accustomed to him he began thrusting slowly into her. He bent down for a bruising kiss that left her breathless. She mewled softly against his lips. Once he began thrusting harder she found it harder and harder to stay quiet and seeing her dilemma he tried to keep his lips on hers as often as possible.

He seemed to instinctively know when she was about to come and kindly reached a hand up to cover her mouth. She bit down as she cried against his hand and her body shuddered with pleasure. He came almost instantly afterwards and clearly having the same trouble she did at keeping quiet, he pressed his lips tightly together.

He fell against her and slipped out slowly with a groan. She kissed his shoulder and nibbled gently. Oh God, she didn't think she had ever had an orgasm so fast. She supposed it was a blessing in disguise as they really needed to keep quiet and the later it got the more likely people would have heard them.

"Fuck," he muttered and moved so his weight wasn't entirely on her and she tucked herself up against his side running a hand up his sweaty chest making lazy designs with her fingertips.

"Yes," she whispered back huskily.

"I love you," her hand stilled on his chest and she looked up at him. She was trapped in his gaze and almost forgot to respond. She knew, of course she knew. She had loved him as long as he had loved her… but she hadn't expected him to say the words so soon.

"I love you too," she pulled herself up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "Always." She whispered and fell back next to him, suddenly exhausted. Exhausted, and aching… but incredibly satisfied. She snuggled against him with a smile she couldn't contain. They had finally released some of that built up tension and she couldn't wait for round two.

 **The End.**

 **Authors Note:** Hehe, sorry. I just… had to write this.


End file.
